User blog:KingOfKretaceous/Hybrehemoth Info.
Credit (again) to GodzillaZero-Ones Hebimizu blog post for the inspiration. The Hybrehemoth is a large serpentine with traits of many creatures that uses the use of flight to move around places most oftenly, but will occasionally slither when out of stamina, trying to be stealthy or in battle. |copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Hybrehemoth.jpeg |caption =Hybrehemoth |name =Hybrehemoth |species =Genetic Mass of Numerous Organisms |nicknames =The Genetic Catastrophe |height =140-160 meters |length =??? meters |weight =120,000 tons |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =JSDF and Sharkosuchus |controlled =None |created =DrasticPark/KingOfKretaceous |portrayed =Sprites |firstappearance =Hybrehemoth (film/game) |latestappearance =Sharkosuchus X Hybrehemoth (film) |forms =None |suits =ShodaiHybre |roar =TBA }} Name The name Hybrehemoth is a mixture of the words hybrid and behemoth, referring to its genetic origins and its gigantic size. Appearance The Hybrehemoth, at first glance, appears to be a massive, serpentine-like creature with 13 pairs of legs and two hands on massive wings. It also appears to have a large neck frill, many teeth, four large fangs and what seems like a rattle on thde end of its tail. Under its belly, it has a 14th pair of much larger, more muscular legs. Personality The Hybrehemoth is an intelligent creature that has a thirst for knowledge. The beast would regularly try to learn without bad intents, however, the first of the kind has a bad history with mankind. Now, it wreaks havoc while constantly attempting to learn all the while. Its intelligence gives it an edge over most other kaiju in battle, however, some enemies choosing brawns over brains have the power to defeat Hybrehemoth at times. Origins After the first threat of Sharkosuchus, military operations around the world worked frantically to create something to ward off the beast. In a lab, a neurotoxin was being developed, however, they needed a much more powerful one to kill the kaiju. They tried to use regular organisms venom and poison, but nothing would work. Later, they tried to make combinations, but they still failed to make something powerful enough. Finally, in 1988, they made a hybrid including many venomous creatures, such as centipedes and snakes. Finally, a neurotoxin powerful enough was created, and the hybrid was killed for its powerful venom... or so they thought. History Hybrehemoth (film/game) After "killing" the hybrid, the creature was buried. However, the now savage hybrid that was still alive made a large, connected network of underground tunnels and fed on the critters that crept through the tunnels. Eventually it began to grow and fed on larger items before causing massive sinkholes due to the tunnels. Eventually, the beast revealed itself from underground and destroyed the city it inhabited. It then destroyed the lab that it was created and nearly butchered in. It then carved into a skyscraper in a city nearby and went into a chrysalis. Soon after, it came out and flapped around using its new wings and destroyed the entire city, and flew a far way nearby Mount Pinatubo, and built a new tunnel system under the city. Category:Blog posts